Un Avatar en Halkinia
by Coatl9
Summary: "Cuando era un niño me imagine venciendo dragones, rescatando princesas y salvando el día como los grandes héroes del pasado. Al descubrir quien era esa idea fue mucho mas tentadora que antes. Pero,ahora que hecho todo eso, no me siento mas sabio que cuando deje mi hogar y lo peor es que todos mis seres queridos han sufrido por mi, tu podrías ser la próxima así que aléjate Tiffa"


**Zero no tsukaima y Avatar la serie no me pertenecen, solo me pertenece esta historia.**

 **Capítulo 1 La llegada.**

 **Paramo de fuego:**

El fuego se alzaba salvajemente, casi tocando el cielo nocturno de aquella noche, cualquiera que observara tal escena diría que el infierno se desato en la tierra, los fuegos Azul y Naranja peleaban entre sí en un desespero de consumir a su oponente, casi parecían ser 2 animales salvajes tratando de matarse mutuamente, era lo mismo que intentaban los 2 individuos que peleaban en ese lugar.

Las 2 figuras que se encontraban en aquel mar ardiente parecían ignorar por completo las llamas que los rodeaban solo centrándose en el oponente que tenían enfrente, uno de ellos era un pelinegro de ojos claros era joven no había duda de ello, pero la niñez y la adolescencia se habían quedado atrás hace mucho tiempo, su ropa se encontraba ennegrecida por el fuego, respiraba muy entrecortadamente mientras sostenía su costado con su mano derecha, se mantenía de pie con mucho esfuerzo pues se encontraba extenuado y lastimado en gran parte de su cuerpo, a pesar del cansancio y las heridas se mantenía firme con una mirada fiera sobre su oponente.

Su adversario también un pelinegro pero a diferencia del primero este parecía más maduro, aun era joven, se veía que estaba en la flor de su juventud, no parecía pasar más de los 30 años pero sus ojos dorados demostraban un sadismo incomprensible que no dejaba ver nada más, eso era lo que le daba ventaja en aquel enfrentamiento donde 2 seres muy poderosos se jugaban la vida.

-Te ves cansado niño, que tal si te mato y acabamos esto. —A pesar de su tono burlón la fatiga y el cansancio eran palpables en su voz.

-Esto no acabara aunque yo muera y ambos lo sabemos. —Su tono de voz fue seria al parecer no compartía el sentido del humor de su oponente.

-Y no te equivocas, en cuanto empezamos a luchar solo uno de los 2 podía salir vivo de aquí. —Ahí fue cuando todo tono burlón murió y hablo con una frialdad que hacia olvidar el fuego a su alrededor.

-No, esto empezó mucho antes, empezó cuando nos vimos las caras por primera vez. —Invocar ese recuerdo parecía enfadar al más joven pues apretó su puño libre con rabia absoluta.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo. — Sin dar mayor aviso siquiera dio un salto hacia adelante y llevo sus puños hacia el frente, casi parecía una acción tonta de no ser por el gran torrente de fuego que salió de sus puños.

El fuego azul avanzo como una avalancha dispuesta a incinerar todo a su paso pero su oponente no iba a quedarse con los brazos cruzados, avanzando unos pasos al frente, llevo hacia delante de su cuerpo ambas manos en forma de flecha, el fuego naranja salió de sus manos cortando por la mitad el torrente de fuego azul, igual que una roca parte una cascada, haciendo que pasara por sus costados evadiendo un peligro casi inminente. Cuando el fuego azul termino de pasar el pelinegro más joven lanzo cuatro puñetazos al aire que se convirtieron en bolas de fuego que se dirigieron velozmente al usuario de fuego azul, este lanzo sus propias llamas contrarrestando 3 bolas de fuego y ladeando su cuerpo hacia la derecha evadió la cuarta, cuando regreso su vista al frente esperaba ver a su enemigo a varios metros de distancia pero lo único que alcanzo a ver fue un puño que impacto en el centro de su cara, dicho puño fue tan fuerte que lo arrojo al suelo, sin perder tiempo el usuario del fuego naranja quiso arrojarle una llamarada concentrada, pero su adversario derribado hiso una maniobra y con sus pies creó una media luna de fuego que alejo a su posible verdugo.

-Veo que quieres acabar con esto rápido no es verdad. — Poniéndose de pie el ojo-dorado se sorprendió al ver la rapidez del ataque anterior, hasta ahora había atacado con poder destructivo únicamente pero ahora su ataque a parte de mortal fue veloz.

-Hay alguien que me espera en casa y no me gustaría hacerla esperar. —A pesar de que no era su intención sonrío por lo bajo al pensar en quien lo esperaba al terminar este enfrentamiento.

-Es muy tierno lo que dices. —Ahí estaba de nuevo el tono burlón que había usado antes. — Pero te recuerdo que esas cosas nunca acaban bien en especial para ti, tal parece que olvidaste lo que paso hace un par de años.—Esto último lo dijo con veneno con la intención de abrir una vieja herida, lo cual logro con gran éxito al ver el rostro de su oponente.

A pesar de que su mirada exponía una gran furia también era notable una gran tristeza en esta, sin pensarlo mucho se acerco corriendo hacia el responsable de abrir una vieja herida que dolía como la primera vez, su oponente lo espero paciente pues este combate se extendió demasiado y no podía darse el lujo de seguir creando ataques muy grandes. Cuando ambos se encontraban a una distancia cercana empezaron con un intercambio de golpes de los cuales ninguno era normal pues después de que alguno evadiera el golpe del otro salía una ráfaga de fuego que bien no parecía muy grande si estaba muy concentrada. Siguieron con ese intercambio de puños, patadas y barridas por un rato hasta que el más joven de los 2 paso de usar su puño a solo usar dos dedos, en anular y el medio para ser más exactos, los dedos de su mano derecha se dirigían hacia la cabeza del más grande, su enemigo no supo porque pero su instinto le dijo que evadiera ese extraño ataque a toda costa, haciéndole caso ladeo la cabeza dejando pasar los dedos en punta, lo siguiente que sintió lo dejo anonadado pues una explosión retumbo en su espalda, su impresión desapareció cuando nuevamente sintió el suelo en su espalda, esa sensación de ser visto desde arriba era la que más detestaba en el mundo, la de estar derribado por un mocoso con suerte lo enfurecía y lo alteraba, al menos no lo suficiente para no evadir el siguiente ataque explosivo, una nueva explosión se hizo presente y una gran cortina de humo se aprecio por todo el lugar. Ambos saltaron fuera del humo para poder verse mejor.

-Ese ataque. — _Estoy seguro que lo he visto antes…un Ataque de Combustión…no, demasiado pequeño para serlo.—_ Dichos ataques se caracterizan por ser más destructivos, lo pensó durante un momento más y una idea se formo en su cabeza con respecto a esa explosión—Está basado en el principio del relámpago—Vio entonces como el mocoso (Como él lo llamaba) afilaba la mirada al decir aquellas palabras, sin duda había dado en el clavo—Me impresionas, en serio, convertir una falla en un ataque de esa magnitud mis _respetos—_ Ese tono burlón de verdad que lo estaba sacando de quicio, no lo pensó dos veces y el causante de las dos últimas explosiones se acerco rápidamente al ojo-dorado que lo esperaba con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro, no capto sus intenciones si no hasta que estuvo enfrente a él y vio que llevaba los dedos anular y medio a su dirección, al darse cuenta que lo atacaban con explosiones ¿Por qué no contestar igual? Después de todo si un niño podía usar un fallo a su favor, él siendo un genio podría sacarle incluso más provecho.

Ahora sí que la explosión fue monstruosa puesto que ambos la causaron, si antes eran personas heridas en gran parte de su cuerpo ahora eran dos manchas de sangre andantes, las quemaduras que no fueron causadas por el fuego ahora sí que decían presente por la última explosión, el autoproclamado genio apenas y si salió entero de lo que provoco y el ojo-azul no estaba mejor, su vista se redujo a cero por toda la sangre que caía como agua sobre su cara, solo bastaron 5 segundos para limpiarse los ojos, pero 5 segundos en una pelea a muerte significan 4 segundos y medio de vida menos, apenas lo vio llegar no lo espero tan pronto puesto que ambos terminaron muy lejos entre ellos y prácticamente ya lo tenía encima preparando un ataque explosivo. En ese instante solo pensó en un nombre. En una persona. En un gran amor.

-Siesta. — Fue lo que dijo casi en un susurro y después una explosión.

 **Años atrás en un lugar del Reino Tierra.**

Era un agradable día en el Reino Tierra como casi todos los días. Se sentía un calor relajante que iba acompañada de una suave brisa que mecía las hojas de los árboles, se veían a los Osos-Ornitorrinco nadando en un lago cercano y a una Manada de Bisontes Voladores por el cielo. Si todo era normal en aquel paisaje tranquilo, incluso el pequeño temblor que hizo mecer las hojas de los árboles del bosque.

Aunque este último evento era debido a la presencia de aquel que tenía el deber de traer la paz al mundo, que poseía en su interior el espíritu de la luz Raava, y que en ese preciso momento le estaba dando una memorable paliza a una banda de tráfico de animales, si sin duda era un día normal para el Avatar Saito.

Pero ¿Quién es Saito? La respuesta es fácil, al igual que el ciclo de las estaciones empieza otra vez, el ciclo del Avatar empezó de nuevo con la muerte del Avatar Korra.

Ella murió en el cumplimiento de su deber salvando a muchas personas de morir en una inmensa explosión provocada por partidarios Igualitarios en Ciudad Republica. Los Igualitarios jamás esperaron la muerte del Avatar ellos solo planearon la muerte de varios Maestros Elementales, por un momento pensaron que el mundo temería el poder Igualitario pero no fue así, pues todos en el mundo se solidarizaron y se unieron para enfrentarlos, el mayor temor de aquel quien creó a los Igualitarios hace tantos años, Amon, se hizo realidad, él sabía perfectamente que si mataban al Avatar este se convertiría en un mayor problema que estando vivo, púes se convertiría en un mártir y un mártir muy problemático, por ese motivo él mismo no la mato cuando tuvo la oportunidad hace ya bastantes años, lástima que los últimos seguidores de su causa no comprendieran la magnitud de sus acciones.

Aunque su muerte fue muy inesperada y triste, Korra no tenía nada que envidiar a otras personas, murió a la edad de 68 años, edad muy envidiable para muchos de los Avatares del pasado, exceptuando a Roku y Aang que vivieron un poco más. Pero a pesar de todo, sus amigos no se pusieron tristes o al menos no demasiado, todos sabían que tarde o temprano se encontrarían de nuevo.

Lo cual ocurrió 5 años después cuando por fin encontraron a Saito.

Durante los 5 años de búsqueda se vivió una carrera angustiante, muchos grupos se movilizaron para encontrar al Nuevo Avatar; El Loto Blanco prácticamente movió cielo y tierra en la búsqueda más importante del momento, más no fueron los únicos, los pocos integrantes del casi extinto Loto Rojo hicieron esfuerzos sobrehumanos para encontrar al nuevo bebé de la luz, sus intenciones las mismas que las de Zaheer, inculcar al pequeño a la ideología del Loto Rojo y derrocar a los gobiernos mundiales, más sus movimientos fueron demasiado notorios lo que causo que muchos fueron detenidos por agentes de su contraparte Blanca, poco a poco el Loto Rojo fue diezmado dejando así de existir completamente, lo cuál significaba un problema menos para el mundo.

Los grupos secretos no fueron los únicos en buscar al Avatar, los gobiernos y grupos independientes con propósitos desconocidos se unieron a la búsqueda también, por suerte o por destino la persona que encontró a la reencarnación de Korra fue su vieja amiga Jinora, usando su control espiritual siguió su rastro de energía a un pequeño pueblo del Reino Tierra donde encontró al pequeño en un orfelinato.

Mayor fue la sorpresa cuando todos los integrantes del equipo Avatar fueron recibidos con la mayor familiaridad del mundo como si se conocieran de toda la vida, aunque no fuera así, disipando toda duda el Loto Blanco cuido al Nuevo Avatar bajo la tutela de Mako, Bolin, Asami, Iroh II y Jinora que ya eran miembros importantes de la asociación.

Sabiendo que podía morir en cualquier momento Korra dejo claras instrucciones al momento de encontrar al Nuevo Avatar, pidió que al momento de encontrarlo no solo fuera entrenado en el manejo de los elementos, sino también en el manejo de la espada y en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, pues ella misma se vio en dificultades en varias ocasiones ante la imposibilidad de poder usar sus poderes.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con dicha petición, ninguno tenía intención de faltar a la última voluntad de su amiga, más Jinora y Mako propusieron ideas que agradaron a los demás miembros del Loto Blanco.

Jinora propuso que el entrenamiento se pospusiera hasta que el fuera un poco mayor pues creía que era demasiado joven. Mako propuso que no solo tuviera entrenamiento en aislamiento, sino que también acompañara a los diversos miembros del Loto a sus misiones para ganar experiencia.

Ambas ideas fueron aceptadas con gusto en especial la de Mako, todo el mundo sabía que la experiencia en el campo de batalla era esencial y que te ayudaba a pensar con mayor claridad en momentos de crisis, lástima que Korra no contara con la experiencia necesaria al momento de empezar sus aventuras, se hubiera horrado muchos problemas en su vida.

Todos los amigos de Korra se emocionaron con la idea de entrenar a Saito, Bolin lloro como no lo había hecho en años solo comparable cuando aún era un adolescente enamorado, resultaba divertido que un hombre tan respetado en la orden secreta del Loto Blanco y al mismo tiempo tan temido por sus habilidades de Lava Control al punto de ser llamado el mejor maestro en dicha arte, llorara al extremo de producir risa a quienes lo veían pues sus gestos eran simplemente graciosos.

Y helo aquí 12 años después de ser encontrado ya era un Avatar formidable controlando los elementos básicos a un nivel alto y con una fuerza física comparable a una joven Ty lee, ya había derrotado a todos los traficantes solo usando sus puños y para ser sinceros quedo totalmente decepcionado con el nivel de sus oponentes.

-Tsk. Ya no hacen a los malos como antes, creo que tarde más en encontrarlos que en ganarles. —A pesar de que Saito no era arrogante la forma en que se expresó rayaba en la arrogancia total.

-Eres un maldito monstruo, no, eres un Demonio ¿Cómo es posible que un mocoso sea tan fuerte? —Como ya era costumbre el último en desmayarse tenía que ser el jefe, el cuál albergaba un gran parecido a un antepasado suyo que se dedicaba a lo mismo y que tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse con un Tenzin muy enojado.

-Je ¿Preguntas cómo es posible? —Saito se agacho lo suficiente para ver a su contrincante en el suelo. —Es muy simple. —Le respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro y los brazos apoyados en sus rodillas —Se entrenado desde los 8 años para brindarle el equilibrio al mundo como tus vidas pasadas lo han hecho por siglos, usa esa motivación para hacerte fuerte cada día de tu vida.

El hombre puso cara de horror, si el chico frente a él hablaba de vidas pasadas significaba que él era el Avatar y si él era el Avatar entonces él era entrenado por las personas más fuertes del mundo, no pudo evitar pensar en el Hombre Magma el Maestro Tierra más fuerte del mundo que según se rumoreaba su fuerza estaba a la par con la legendaria Toph Bei Fong y con solo ese pensamiento se desmayó.

Disipándose toda la tierra que había en el ambiente se podía ver a Saito, un muchacho de entre los 17-19 años con la tez morena, cabello negro lacio que le llegaba hasta las orejas, de una estatura de 1.70 metros, su cuerpo si bien no exagerado tenía los músculos muy definidos por sus años de entrenamiento y su rostro a pesar de no ser una belleza si podía pasar como una cara atractiva, sus ojos eran Azules de los cuales desprendían un brillo muy singular.

Su ropa consistía en unas botas militares color negro que les llegaba hasta las pantorrillas, un pantalón de algodón del mismo color que le tapaba hasta los tobillos, una playera oscura de manga corta y bordes jade que le quedaba pegada al cuerpo, una gabardina de tono oscuro que tenía bordes dorados, en su cintura llevaba sujeto un Zanbato de forma horizontal que tenía en el centro la insignia de la Nación del Fuego (Si quieren una mejor referencia de la ropa es muy parecida a la de Kaito de vocaloid pero con los colores ya mencionados pero sin la bufanda y el Zanbato es la espada de chakra que usa Naruto en la película de La Torre perdida) y en sus manos, tenía un par de guantes sin dedos.

Su atuendo daba un toque de seriedad y juventud muy inusual, en realidad albergaba un gran parecido a los uniformes de la guardia Dai Lee del Reino Tierra, pero con un toque más personal.

-Ahhh. Supongo que debo volver a lo mío. — Su queja sonó más como de resignación pues él esperaba un verdadero reto, algo que llevara al límite todas sus habilidades. — Debo darme prisa, aún faltan 3 días de camino a Ciudad Republica y el Maestro Mako no estará contento con que llegue tarde. — Saito tenso su boca y emitió un silbido como si estuviera llamando a alguien. —Amigo ya es hora de irnos.

De entre la vegetación apareció un animal con la altura de un caballo, aunque en realidad era lo más alejado de dicho animal.

Parecía un perro o más bien un lobo gigante de pelaje marrón con una línea negra en su lomo, en el cual portaba una montura, parecía no tener ojos, pero, si tenía una nariz muy grande en forma de estrella color rosada, en sus patas portaba grandes garras que se veían muy filosas, pero en sus delanteras se mostraba un detalle especial, parecía contar con "muñequeras", lo cual no era verdad pues su pelaje creaba esa ilusión.

Era Shun el Shirshu de Saito, un animal tan parecido y de la misma especie que Nyla la compañera de June la caza recompensas.

El animal se acercó con toda la confianza del mundo a su Dueño/Amigo y lo olfateo con esa gran nariz de estrella, por su parte él acaricio su hocico de manera juguetona mientras hablaba.

-Ya sé, querías descansar un poco más, pero resulta que tarde menos de lo esperado. - Shun dio un pequeño quejido el cual le daba toda la razón.

-Je. No te pongas caprichoso, vamos es hora de movernos. -Acto seguido para acercarse a la montura de Shun, mas no se dio cuenta como un último enemigo se levantaba para atacarlo por sorpresa, pero la sorpresa fue para él ya que la lengua de del Shirshu lo golpeo directamente. El hombre cayó al suelo de rodillas y después de cuerpo completo totalmente paralizado.

\- Q-Q-Q- ¿Que me hiciste maldito Animal? No puedo moverme. -Exclamo totalmente aterrado, pues ninguna parte de su cuerpo le respondía.

-El efecto de una Neuro-Toxina, eso es lo que sientes, tranquilo se pasara en un par de horas, tal vez así aprendas a no atacar por la espalda a tu oponente eso es muy bajo, incluso para una pequeña sabandija como tú.-Dicho y hecho Saito tomó las riendas de Shun y acelero hacia su destino.

Durante el viaje hubo una especie de charla unilateral en donde el jinete hablaba y el cuadrúpedo escuchaba, con el tiempo ambos desarrollaron la capacidad de comunicarse perfectamente, parecía que no había barreras de especie a la hora de hablar entre ellos.

Pasados 30 minutos de viaje ambos se detuvieron a las orillas de un pequeño lago a descansar y refrescarse un poco, parecía que el día seria tranquilo y sin emociones al menos por el momento, ninguno de los dos estaba lo suficientemente preparado para lo que vendría dentro de unos momentos.

-Dime amigo quieres un poco más de agua.-El maestro elemental uso sus poderes para llevar una pequeña esfera de agua a su compañero de viaje para que se refrescara un poco más, esfera que se acabó muy pronto pues la sed aun invadía al inmenso animal.-Tranquilo no bebas demasiado rápido te puede dar un dolor o algo.-Lo regaño pero sin regañarlo de verdad.-Sabes a pesar de que mi misión era encontrar a esos traficantes, siento que aún no me dan misiones importantes, quiero decir era un reto cuando tenía 14 pero siento que ya estoy listo para algo más grande como no se apaciguar las colonias en el Reino Tierra ya sabes desde hace un tiempo llevan constantes luchas internas para ganar mayor extensión de territorio, solo Zaofu se mantiene ajeno en la situación. Dime: ¿Qué crees que haría Korra? Ya sabes según mis maestros ella no dudaba en ir al combate aun si no está del todo preparada…. Ahhh supongo que debo practicar mi meditación para poder conversar con ella, después de todo es mi vida pasada. -Al voltear para mirar a su amigo no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al parecer su escucha hace mucho tiempo que dejo de ponerle atención pues ahora se encontraba durmiendo a rienda suelta. -Sabes Shun creo que hoy te toca un baño. -Saito estaba a punto de arrojarle un "poco" de agua, pero de pronto su amigo levanto la cabeza como si algo saliera de la nada y lo tomara con total sorpresa eso definitivamente no era normal.

El enorme animal se levantó rápido y se agazapo listo para saltar en cualquier momento, no podía ver nada, ni escuchar, mucho menos oler, pero lo sentía algo se acercaba, no era maligno, pero sí muy poderoso y desconocido, lo cual lo inquietaba demasiado, su dueño interpreto de inmediato esa inquietud y se preparó para lo peor, puesto que no cualquier cosa podía poner así a Shun.

-¿Qué es Shun? un enemigo, un animal salvaje o alguna clase de espíritu ¿Qué es? Son mucho, son pocos. Demonios dime algo. -Ya estaba poniéndose un poco nervioso pues no era normal que un depredador como su amigo se pusiera tan alerta ante cualquier cosa.

Cuando la situación no podía ponerse más extraña Shun empezó a correr sin dar mayor aviso, Saito lo llamo en repetidas ocasiones pero este no paro su marcha, viendo que no podía pararlo movió sus brazos y creó una esfera de aire la cuál monto como todo Maestro Aire haría para poder alcanzar a su veloz acompañante, cuando por fin termino la carrera para alcanzar al Shirsu se posó a su lado para reprenderlo pero fue ahí que capto que su amigo "miraba" algo enfrente suyo, eso le sorprendió se supone que él no era capaz de ver nada, al posar sus ojos en lo que sea que estuviera viendo el enorme animal observo algo que se supone no debería de estar allí.

Era un Portal Espiritual.

Al menos eso es lo que creyó cuándo lo vio, caía perfectamente en la descripción de uno, era de color verde brillante, desprendía un aura mística y parecía muy espiritual. Pero había un insignificante detalle, era demasiado pequeño, él había observado los 3 portales Espirituales que existían en el mundo: Los 2 en cada polo y el que había en ciudad República. Mirar los 3 portales era como ver un inmenso domo de luz, pero el que estaba enfrente de él tenía el tamaño exacto de un espejo de cuerpo completo incluso podía ver su reflejo perfectamente.

-¿Qué hace un Portal Espiritual a mitad del camino? -Se acercó un poco para observarlo mejor. -Una mejor pregunta sería ¿Por qué es tan pequeño? -Cuando estaba a punto de tocar el portal Shun puso su gran cabeza en su abdomen y lo hizo retroceder un poco, era la segunda vez en el día que Saito no entendía las acciones de su amigo. -¿Qué pasa? Tranquilo solo es un portal Espiritual, lo peor que me puede pasar es terminar en el otro lado del mundo. -Le respondió de lo más tranquilo, luego se acercó más al portal, pero esta vez con la intención de atravesarlo. Pero su acompañante no se iba a quedar quieto y se volvió a interponer entre esa extraña energía y su mejor amigo. -Vamos esto puede ser un atajo para nuestros viajes, incluso podríamos estar descubriendo un nuevo método de transporte. Qué tal si hacemos esto: atravesamos el portal vemos hasta donde nos deja y después le informamos al Loto Blanco sobre estos mini portales. - Sin que ambos se

Dieran cuenta la cola de Shun toco un poco el portal y aunque fue solo un poco empezó a ser atraído a este, cosa que no paso desapercibido para ninguno de los dos. -¡Shun! Aguanta te ayudare en seguida. – Preocupado, pensó erróneamente que alguna clase espíritu estaría jalando a su amigo adentro del portal, lo que hizo a continuación sería un hecho que quedaría grabado no solo en los Continentes Elementales sino también en el Continente de Halkeginia, ese día el anhelo de Saito se cumpliría y tendría la misión más importante que hubiera podido desear en su momento.

CONTINENTE DE HALKEGINIA - PAIS DE TRISTAIN- ACADEMIA DE MAGIA

Halkeginia, continente de magia, residencia de seres mágicos extraordinarios y Tristain país que ha visto nacer y crecer a grandes magos de gran renombre y lugar con la academia de magia más famosa, habitada por jóvenes prospectos que prometen ser grandes magos en el futuro...Bueno al menos la mayoría, pues siempre hay excepciones y esa excepción se llama Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière o solo Louise Vallière pero más conocida en la academia como "Louise la zero", maga con el record más grande de fracasos a la hora de intentar hacer magia. Ella está empeñada en demostrar que no es un fracaso en la magia y la invocación de familiares era el momento perfecto para demostrar lo que valía, además de que le prometió a kirche, compañera de clases además de su rival, que podía invocar una gran criatura, majestuosa y poderosa promesa que en parte se cumpliría.

\- ¡A mi sirviente que está en algún lugar de los confines del universo! - Comenzó extrañando a la mayoría con tan extraño conjuro y de todos modos continuando-¡Al sagrado, hermoso y, por mucho, más poderoso familiar! ¡Te invoco desde mi corazón mientras pido! ¡Responde a mi guía! -Solo basto un segundo para que una poderosa explosión retumbara por todo el jardín de la academia Tristain.

-¡Una explosión! ¡Qué sorpresa Louise! -Sentencio una compañera de clase que ya empezaba hartarse de tantas explosiones sin control.

-¡Silencio! Solo cometí un pequeño error. -Louise trataba de parecer molesta con sus compañeros que ya empezaban a murmurar sobre su más reciente fracaso, pero la verdad es que estaba más molesta consigo misma, volvía a fallar y lo peor es que estaba perdiendo la esperanza de ser buena en lo que tanto se había esforzado, una rebelde, pero solitaria lágrima amenazaba con salir de sus ojos rosados, pero lo mantuvo allí por mera fuerza de voluntad.

Montmorency, una chica rubia con ojos azules del mismo salón que la señorita Vallière estaba a punto de participar en las burlas hacia la pequeña maga de las explosiones, pero ahí lo noto, una figura enorme que se alcanzaba divisar entre el humo que apenas se disipaba y no fue la única, Guiche un "playboy" de cuarta y el chico que siempre la cortejaba observo lo mismo que su querida rosa, su mirada pareció magnetizar a la gran mayoría de los presentes, incluyendo a Louise, que observaban atónitos a la criatura que había invocado la Zero. Era enorme y tenía un aspecto salvaje, INTIMIDANTE esa era la palabra perfecta para describir al lobo gigante frente a ellos, el cual no paraba de gruñir, más de uno dio un paso hacia atrás por mera inercia atemorizados con la idea de ser el causante del enojo de semejante bestia, si todos parecían estar asustados, bueno casi todos había alguien que estaba sumamente feliz por la aparición de semejante animal.

Louise.

Estaba completamente feliz, maravillada, encantada, todo su ser estaba llena de alegría ella: Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière la última de la clase llamada siempre "Louise la zero" había invocado algo impresionante y nunca antes visto. Y que si no era hermoso para ella era el animal más precioso que hubiera visto jamás en su vida, no parecía ser sagrado y eso que era suyo y para ella era lo más sagrado en este mundo, lo que en verdad si parecía era que su familiar debía ser muy poderoso. Con esa pinta no podía ser un debilucho, se veía muy feroz seguramente era muy peligroso y eso en vez de asustarla la emocionaba por fin les cerraría la boca a todos, en especial a Kirche que acababa de presumirle a su Salamandra de fuego. Una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa apareció en sus labios, era lo máximo que se permitiría por el momento porque en privado celebraría como nunca lo había hecho en su vida.

Todos estaban tan impresionados con la invocación que ninguno tomo en cuenta la montura que tenía encima junto con el equipaje

-Felicitaciones señorita Valiere. - Hablo el señor Colbert que por fin había salido de la impresión inicial- Logro invocar a su Familiar exitosamente. Aunque no reconozco a esa criatura, seguramente es una especie muy rara de familiar. -Esas palabras lograron hacer brillar los ojos de Louise, un tipo de familiar súper raro eso demostraba que ella era asombrosa. -O bien podría ser el primero de su especie en ser invocada. Ambas son muy probables en realidad.

Esta vez sus palabras lograron atrapar a todos los presentes, era un rumor una mera superstición, pero se creía que, si alguien lograba invocar algo que nunca se había invocado antes, el mago en cuestión sería un poderoso y famoso hechicero en el futuro, y de solo pensar que la Zero se convertiría en alguien tan famosa en un futuro saco de balance a la todos en el jardín, todos parecían ser de piedra, solo había dos personas exentas a las actitudes de sus compañeros.

Una de esas personas obviamente era Louise que ahora sonreí orgullosa y con un poco de arrogancia, ella al igual que sus compañeros conocía esos rumores, ahora no solo demostraba que si servía para la magia, sino que también llegaría a ser grande en todo el mundo mágico o al menos eso esperaba.

La otra persona era Tabitha, una chica peli azul de mirada estoica que usaba unos lentes de armazón morado, uniforme estándar de la academia, con una figura si bien no exuberante si muy adorable, parecía más joven de lo que realmente era, por lo tanto, una Loli en toda la extensión de la palabra. Al principio se mostró asombrada como todos los demás, ahora observaba al animal con una mirada sumamente analítica, ella al igual que el maestro Colbert jamás había escuchado de un familiar con una descripción parecida a lo que estaba viendo, ella tendría que investigarlo en sus libros en su próximo día libre. No le gustaba en lo absoluto tener cerca algo que desconocía y mucho menos si a su tío se le ocurría enviarla a capturarlo o a eliminarlo, estar preparada para todo es lo que la había mantenido viva todo el tiempo en sus constantes misiones.

-Muy bien Señorita Valiere, es momento para que haga el contrato con su familiar. Solamente sea precavida aun no sabemos de lo que pueda ser capaz.

Louise se acercó orgullosa a su supuesto familiar con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en el rostro definitivamente su vida cambiaria a partir de ahora, pero ni ella misma sabía que tanto cambiaria.

Shun estaba a punto de atacar a esa humana que se acercaba a él, aquel olor que desprendía era sin duda de un humano, pero ella no olía igual que su amigo pues la fragancia a fresas era una esencia demasiado inocente para ser de un macho por lo tanto debía de ser una hembra.

Mientras Louise se acerba a su invocación, todo el mundo veía la hostilidad en la bestia de pelaje color marrón: postura agazapada, una hilera de dientes expuesto, orejas pegadas a la cabeza y un bestial gruñido atrapado en su garganta, si todas las señales de advertencia estaban siendo dadas. Colbert estaba preparado para intervenir de ser necesario ya tenía pensado un hechizo que inmovilizaría a la criatura si se ponía agresiva, no podía correr riesgos con tantos estudiantes cerca.

Pero el día sólo comenzaba y tenía preparada muchas sorpresas. La primera sorpresa fue ver como el animal de un momento a otro se calmaba y parecía tomar una postura menos amenazante eso relajo a la gran mayoría de la audiencia presente, pensando que ya casi no había peligro, Louise pensó que por fin la había reconocido como su ama. La segunda sorpresa fue más desconcertante que la primera, pues Shun empezó a olfatear el aire y a moverse en círculos como si estuviera rastreando algo para luego adentrarse un poco al humo que aún no se disipaba del todo en el jardín de la escuela.

-¡Hey! Espera a dónde vas. – Dijo Louise, después de ver a su familiar se alejaba de esa forma, tal vez estaba contenta de tenerlo, pero no permitiría a un familiar desobediente.

-Vaya Louise, tu familiar te observo y después huyo ¡Que tragedia! Aunque en realidad no lo culpo. Jajajajaja. -Kirche jamás desaprovecharía una sola oportunidad para burlarse de ella en la vida y en definitiva la oportunidad se presentó para hacerlo y no se resistió.

Louise por su parte temblaba de rabia por los comentarios de su compañera de clase y estuvo a punto de comenzar una discusión con ella, pero solo abrió la boca y se vio interrumpida por la tos asfixiante de una persona desconocida.

-Cof, cof, cof, De acuerdo la próxima vez que un portal espiritual en miniatura se presente ante nosotros no hay que atravesarlo. – Saito se encontraba sentado en medio de un cráter pequeño que se notaba alrededor del pasto que había en el jardín. Casi de inmediato llamo la atención de todos los presentes pues para empezar nunca lo habían visto en la academia y para continuar no usaba el uniforme de esta más bien usaba un extraño conjunto negro con verde. – Ahora en donde estoy…Shun que bueno que estas bien amigo. — Saito se puso de pie con la ayuda de su viejo amigo y le abrazo la cabeza con un alivio inmenso. — La próxima vez de verdad que te are caso al no entrar en un portal extraño.

-¡QUIEN ERES TÚ Y POR QUE ABRAZAS A MI FAMILIAR! — Louise pego tal grito que aturdió a todos los presentes y los familiares con oído sensible se agacharon producto del gran espanto causado por la voz que llego a oírse por toda la escuela.

-Disculpa podrías no gritar. – Saito tenía muchas preguntas en mente, pero decidió prestarle atención a esa extraña chica en frente suyo y se impresiono, jamás en su vida había visto a una persona con el cabello rosa, pero decidió no tomar tanta importancia a eso y seguir hablando con esa niña gritona. — Además no estoy abrazando a ningún familiar tuyo solo estoy abrazando a mi amigo. — Finalizo Saito con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, su entrenamiento como Avatar aún no estaba completa, pero sabía mantener la calma el 90% del tiempo.

-Claro que lo estas abrazando ¡tonto! Lo tienes ahí en tus brazos que no entiendes lo que es un abrazo. – La molestia en la peli rosada ya era evidente para muchos incluso más de uno estaba seguro que en cualquier momento echaría fuego por la cabeza si no se tranquilizaba.

Saito no tardó mucho en juntar las piezas que estaban sueltas en la extraña conversación que tenía con la joven parada furiosamente ante él y respondió de la manera más educada posible mostrando una madurez muy grande para su edad.

-¡ESTAS LOCA SHUN NO ES NINGUN FAMILIAR TUYO! Los humanos solo tienen parientes humanos y los animales solo parientes animales eso es algo que se sabe desde que es pequeño que acaso tus padres no te educaron. —Por primera vez en su vida Louise no respondió ante la falta de respeto de la cuál fue víctima, solo se quedó callada con una expresión que mostraba desconcierto. Esa explicación fue demasiado infantil para venir de alguien con su aparente edad, es decir más de uno noto que era mayor que un estudiante de primer grado.

Ninguno se imaginaba que enfrente a ellos estaba el Avatar una persona con el poder latente de provocar erupciones volcánicas, que la más grande montaña se partiera en dos o que el mar se alzara con todo su poder. Pero ni el poder más grande del universo haría que alguien como Louise Valliere se quedara con los brazos cruzados si alguien intentaba quitarle algo que creía suyo y esta ocasión no era la excepción.

-Mira no me interesa quien seas, pero más te vale que sepas quien soy yo — Una Louise ya un poco más tranquila, en lo que cabía su temperamento, empezó a hablar—Yo soy Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière, tercera hija de la noble casa de los Vallière. - Al dar su explicación cerro sus ojos y poso ambas manos en su cadera e inflo su pecho llena de orgullo. — Por lo tanto yo soy una maga que procede de una casa con un gran prestigio y tú plebeyo me debes respeto.

Al finalizar su corto discurso dio una gran sonrisa que albergaba una gran cantidad de orgullo y arrogancia, sonrisa la cual se esfumo cuando volvió a abrir los ojos y vio que aquel plebeyo la dejo hablando sola como si ella no fuera nadie importante, su enojo se manifestó en una gran vena que se hinchada en su frente la cual creció más cuando noto que además de irse se llevaba con él a su familiar y eso no lo iba a permitir, peor fue su sufrimiento cuando sus compañeros empezaron a hablar de ella.

-Oye viste eso, él ni siquiera le presta atención.-Comento una compañera que observaba un poco divertida la situación frente a ella.

-Bueno hablar con la Zero siempre es muy aburrido no me sorprende que hasta los plebeyos se aburran de escucharla. — Todo este asunto empezó de forma confusa pero se transformo en bizarra en muy poco tiempo para el gusto de ella.

-¡Ya basta! — Louise corrió hasta alcanzar a Saito, el cual no estaba tan lejos, y se posiciono enfrente de él, fue una suerte que no decidiera montar a Shun para alejarse de lo contrario necesitaría al dragón de Tabitha para alcanzarlo—Escucha no dejare que te lleves a mi familiar plebeyo.

-Mira niña no se dé que estás hablando. — Saito se estaba hartando de la pequeña mancha rosa enfrente a él. — Y no sé porque pero me parece que usas la palabra "plebeyo" como un insulto hacía mi y ¿sabes qué? Necesitas ser de esta altura para insultarme. — Cuando dijo eso puso su mano arriba de la cabeza de Louise pero sin tocarla y con un gran espacio entre su coronilla y su palma.

Por un momento pareció que todos los alumnos iban a estallar en carcajadas por el comentario de Saito incluso algunos taparon sus bocas con sus manos para evitar una estruendosa risa, tal cosa estaba en contra de su educación de nobles la cual habían recibido desde niños.

-Túuuu. — Su flequillo ocultaba sus ojos mientras que todo su ser se estremecía y en su mente se repetía la misma frase: Imperdonable, IMPERDONABLE. Un insulto así merecía castigo, a una velocidad impresionante levanto su mano y con su varita le apunto en la cara al pelinegro olvidando que ahí se encontraba su "familiar" — IDIOTAAAAA. — La punta de su varita se ilumino en un azul eléctrico que ilumino no solo su cara si no la de todos los que se encontraban cerca.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Sus explosiones siempre eran poderosas pero está vez si se le había pasado la mano, la columna de humo que provoco llegaba a la misma altura que la torre más alta de la escuela y tomando en cuenta que la academia era prácticamente un castillo eso era mucho decir. A pesar de que había mucha gente alrededor, la explosión solo alcanzo a su víctima en este caso al joven Avatar.

-Wuau, eso sí que fue peligroso. — A unos 4 metros del cráter de la explosión estaba un Saito que estaba entre sorprendido y asustado, escapo de milagro a esa explosión que casi lo hace pedazos en un pestañeo. Recuperándose de la impresión miro a la peli-rosada y la señalo con su dedo. - ¡TÚ! ¡MALDITA LOCA! ¡CASÍ NOS MATAS A LOS DOS! — Así es "a los dos" en el otro extremo se encontraba su compañero entero pero también por los pelos. — Shun ¿estás bien? — Viendo como esté asentía con la cabeza decidió dar por terminada la plática y pasar directamente a la acción esa chica sí que era peligrosa. — Muy bien… ¡Prepárate!—Llevando su mano está el mango de su arma se preparo para avanzar hacía esa peligrosa pero sobretodo molesta niña. Apenas dio 3 pasos cuando cayó de bruces al suelo, al llevar su vista a sus pies observo incrédulo como había un aro aprisionando sus tobillos al mirarlo bien se dio cuenta de que se trataba.-¿¡Metal!?—Sobre su cuerpo iban cayendo pétalos de una Rosa roja y en donde caían aparecían más aros de metal, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba atrapado y parecía una oruga. — ¡Que es esto! ¡Suéltenme!—Se movía y retorcía para liberarse pero no lograba zafarse.

-Guiche. — Al observar a su compañero Louise noto que este tenía su varita extendida y apuntaba a él pobre peli-negro que se retorcía en el suelo—No era necesario que interviniera yo lo tenía bajo control. — Se dio la vuelta para salvar un poco de su propio orgullo.

-Un simple Gracias sería suficiente. — Llevo su varita cerca de su rostro y siguió hablando. — Solo no vayas a enamórate de mí. — Su mano libre se poso en su pecho haciendo que tomara cierto aire dramático. — Me sentiría fatal al romper tú corazón. — La mano en su pecho volvió a moverse y revolvió un poco su cabello rubio. — Pues mi corazón ya pertenece a mi amada Montmorency. — Al terminar de hablar dirigió su mirada a la rubia frente a él.

Ninguno de los presentes se tragaba semejante cuento, bueno en realidad si había alguien pues a la chica a quien dedico semejante teatro lo miraba esperanzada y con amor, todos los demás tenían una sola palabra en su cabeza por semejante demostración incluso Saito maniatado y todo lo pensó: Ridículo. No había otra palabra. Era la única.

GRRRRRRRRR

Todos estaban tan concentrados en Saito y Guiche que olvidaron por completo a Shun, el gran animal no parecía nada contento y su gruñido era claro indicador de ello. A una velocidad que hacia quedar en vergüenza a cualquier caballo se dirigió hacia el rubio con las fauces abiertas con la clara y única intención de lastimarlo.

Saito no vio esto, en su lugar golpeo su cabeza contra el suelo y le vino un pensamiento, que sin saberlo lo repetía cada avatar al inicio de una gran aventura. — _Hoy va hacer un largo día. —_

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura, si han llegado hasta aquí significa que se tomaron esa molestia. Esta es una idea que tengo desde hace bastante tiempo y de forma indirecta me han ayudado muchas personas entre ellas el autor ZGMF-X13A Providence, que me inspiro para hacer algo así, a Lalito Rams un youtuber que tiene unas cronologías muy exactas y a muchas otras personas. Me despido diciendo esperen un poco para el siguiente capítulo apenas empezare con él.**


End file.
